


Always You

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Poetry, Chat Noir Dies, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other, Protective Chat Noir, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: “I love you.”She would think,And,God, was it true,But she could never quite say,Those short words to you.-And, as she looked down at the streets now red,She found herself wishingthat those three words had been said.





	Always You

Another day,

Another time,

Another way.

 

Not like this,

She would say,

In every situation,

That came into play.

 

“I love you.”

She would think,

And, _God_ , was it true,

But she could never quite say,

Those short words to you.

 

So you both continued to fight,

Together forever,

especially once your fame took flight.

 

Hawkmoth stayed, too,

Stronger than ever,

Every akuma that came forth, new,

Would be harder that the last,

Just waiting to outdo.

 

There was a chill in the streets,

A silence that brewed,

For it seemed the elites,

Weren’t of the godly aptitudes

 

She brought it down quickly,

Fueled by her misery

 

Again she cursed her teammate,

And his stupid self-sacrifice,

And that sentence that, instead of saying, she would wait.

 

While her mind screamed,

Her mouth didn’t.

Now, however, her heart yelled, too,

For, she saw your bloody mouth that had once beamed,

Now painted an ugly hue.

 

And, as she looked down at the streets now red,

She found herself wishing

that those three words had been said.


End file.
